shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
厄特加爾城
（日語：ウトガルド城）是《進擊的巨人》中的場所，一座接近並在羅塞之牆內側的城堡。 結構 The castle's first protection is a small set of Walls that now are almost destroyed. After them, a pentagonal shaped Wall surrounds all the structure. This Walls have squared-shaped battlements over them. When the 調查軍團 arrives, at least two of the five Walls are completely broken. Although the exact height of the Walls is unknown, they are several meters taller than a human being. Even so, some of the tallest 巨人s can climb them with ease. Inside the Walls there is an empty courtyard with a small stable, two doors that communicate the interior part of the castle with the exterior and a stair that communicates the ground with the Walls and the base of the towers. The towers are the most prominent feature. They are the tallest part of the castle and they are connected by a small bridge. One of them is broader and taller than the other, and has the same battlement that the pentagonal Walls. The other is thinner and smaller, and his top part is destroyed when the Survey Corps find it. 故事 Clash of the Titans arc The castle is first discovered when two squads from the Survey Corps come across each other while searching for a breach in Wall Rose. The decision is made to take refugee within the nearby castle, and rest until morning before resuming their patrol. The group includes senior members Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning, and Lynne as well as several rookie members under their command -- 貝爾托特·胡佛, 萊納·布朗, 柯尼·史普林格, Krista Lenz, and 尤米爾. Inside, they discover evidence of recent occupation and guess bandits must have used it, noting several mystery crates full of supplies. The group gathers in an intact room, and attempt to get some rest while things are quiet. However, Connie brings up the mystery of his village and an argument breaks out when Ymir mocks him. The senior officers set up a watch on top of the tower, and prepare for a long night. At some point, Ymir sneaks away to look for food. She is confronted by Reiner, and they have a brief discussion before he notices her ability to read the strange characters on the supplies they found. But before he can say anything more, the castle comes under attack by 巨人s able to function normally during night. As the group gathers on the tower, they spot the 野獸巨人 walking past the castle and climbing Wall Rose. The four senior trainees go into battle, using the tower to successfully fight against the first wave of Titans. Several smaller Titans break into the tower, and are fought off by the rookies at the cost of Reiner being seriously injured. Lynne and Henning are both killed when the Beast Titan hurls several chunks of the Wall at Utgard's tower. It then summons more Titans to attack the castle, before climbing over the Wall into the lost territory of Wall Maria. Nanaba and Gelgar continue to fight the Titans until their fuel and blades run out, at which point both are devoured by the horde. Without any weapons or method of escape, the rookies can only wait atop the tower until dawn and prepare to die. However, at dawn Ymir makes the decision to reveal herself to be a Titan shifter and jumps off the tower to fight the other Titans. During the battle, the tower is badly damaged and she prepares to sacrifice herself to prevent its destruction. Krista encourages her to destroy the tower instead, and Ymir tears it down before rescuing the others. The remaining Titans are buried in the rubble of the castle, but manage to climb back out and overwhelm Ymir. She is almost completely devoured, but 漢吉·佐耶's squad arrives to rescue the survivors from the ruins of Utgard Castle. 軼事 * In Norse mythology, Utgard is the stronghold of the Giants. 出處 導航 en:Utgard Castle de:Utgard es:Castillo Utgard fr:Château d'Utgarde pl:Zamek Utgard it:Castello di Utgard category:進擊的巨人場所